


A Silver Lining

by Succulint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alterous Relationship, Aromantic Shuichi, Basically I'm projecting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoko Kirigiri (Mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Shuichi is sad. Just not for long:), but his feelings can technically be read as romantic, its just not intended, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulint/pseuds/Succulint
Summary: Bad days happen sometimes, but at least Shuichi has a support system that shows him that he doesn't have to deal with it alone.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the game yet, and here I am. I haven't finished any writing aside from classwork in several months, and haven't posted anything long-form in a year yet I somehow did this all in only a few hours. Basically, I have brain rot for these three and I had to write it down, plus I saw that there aren't too many fics focused on just them so I needed to rectify that immediately. ALSO, I finished Chapter 5 last night and I am upset :)

It all started early in the morning when Shuichi woke up well past his alarm. While missing his morning class wasn’t the end of the world, it was just late enough that he had to rush in order to get to his internship in time. There was a proposal due that afternoon, and Kirigiri would be very upset if he was late for their meeting. He had made it just in time, but she still gave him a look as he walked over to her desk. Kirigiri did tend to be rather perceptive of such things, but she graciously ignored it and allowed them to start as planned. 

It wasn’t until his usual lunchtime that he realized that he had forgotten his wallet at home as a result of him leaving so quickly. It wasn’t like him at all to be so irresponsible, and he knew that if he went back for it now, he wouldn’t return on time. So instead, he was forced to suffer through his break while pretending that he was too busy to leave his desk. Luckily, it allowed him enough time to finish his work ahead of schedule, but even that wasn’t enough to lighten his mood. 

The last thing he wants to do now is to go to his last lecture and then back to his empty apartment, but there isn’t anything else he can do. Kaito and Maki had texted him the night before to tell him that they are busy tonight, so he can’t see them even if he wants to. That reminder only dampens his mood further, knowing that they will be together without him. He has been so busy lately, so they had only been able to see each other a few times the past couple of weeks. While Shuichi isn’t jealous per se, it does still hurt knowing that his work is currently driving a wedge in their relationship.

Even though his evening lecture, one on the development of the Youth Criminal Justice System, is usually interesting to him, he can’t get into it tonight. The tendrils of his low mood have a firm hold on his mind, and he can hardly motivate himself to take notes. If Kaito were here right now, he would give one of his normal speeches about how Shuichi needed to continue on and work so he would be proud of himself. But as he instinctively looks to his phone expectantly, he remembers that it’s impossible right now. Usually, being reminded of his partner’s attitude would provide him with motivation to get through the rest of his day, but now it just fills him with longing. The hour drags on slowly until they are finally released, and as much as Shuichi doesn’t want to go back home alone, he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

He’s about halfway home when it begins to rain, because of course it does, and he just barely makes it under the roof of his building before it starts pouring. It doesn’t stop him from getting wet though because he is still almost completely soaked by the time he gets there. Fighting back tears, he opens the door to his apartment and collapses onto the bar stool in the kitchen, putting his face in his hands.

As far as days go, it could have been so much worse, yet he still can’t help but mope about everything that had gone wrong today. There wasn’t anything he could have done to change it, and some of the events hadn’t even been in his control, but he couldn’t help but be upset about it. He glances at the screen of his phone, considering texting someone, but he doesn’t have the energy to. Not to mention, he doesn’t want to be a nuisance. 

He has a shower and changes into something more comfortable, and collapses on the couch, falling over sideways until he’s laying perpendicular to the ground. Shuichi grabs hold onto one of the pillows and pulls it to his face. He doesn’t have the energy to do anything else.

It’s only a few minutes later that a sound comes from his phone. He doesn’t use social media very often, so most of the notifications he gets are texts from his friends or coworkers. Even though the motivation to speak to anyone is gone, he needs to at least check if it’s from work, it might be important.

Using all of the efforts he can muster, Shuichi stands up and walks back over to the kitchen table where his phone lays. He picks it up and turns it on, only to freeze still. It isn’t a text from work, or one of his classmates asking for notes, it’s from Kaito.

Kaito: ‘Pln cancelled, can we com over’

Shuichi immediately rises to attention, regaining all of his energy in a single moment, without thinking, he responds. 

Shuichi: ‘Yes, please do!’

Kaito: ‘Cool! C U soon’

It takes a moment for Shuichi to realize that he hasn’t cleaned up in a while, and if his partners are going to be over, then he certainly should. He is usually a cleanly person, so it isn’t too difficult to get everything tidy again, but as soon as he finishes he’s filled with anxious energy. Shuichi isn’t sure how to deal with it on his own so he just sits down and tries to distract himself with one of his textbooks. 

Both Maki and Kaito have a copy of his apartment key, so it isn’t a surprise when, instead of ringing the doorbell or knocking, they open the front door themselves. Shuichi stands up as soon as he hears the key turn, and shuffles over to the hallway in front of the door. Kaito peeks through and puts down his umbrella, he waves enthusiastically,  
“Hey, Shuichi!”

Shuichi smiles, waving back, “Hey Kaito.”

“Hurry up you idiot,” Maki pushes past him, forcing both of them inside. “Don’t just hang around the entrance.”

Finally, inside properly, Maki gets the chance to face him properly and smiles, “It’s good to finally see you again Shuichi.”

“Yeah it’s been a while, nice to see you, Maki,” He steps back into his apartment, leaving the entrance of the hallway open so Kaito and Maki can come inside properly and put away their coats. 

When he finally removes all of his wet clothing, Kaito pulls Shuichi into a tight hug, “I missed you, bro, I appreciate you letting us over last minute.”

“Yes, we’re sorry about the short notice.” She doesn’t go so far as to hug him as Kaito had, but she does place a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. “We planned to take a walk with Kaito’s grandparents in the park, but the rain-interrupted us.” 

Shuichi nods in understanding, it was a tradition for the four of them to do such things together before Shuichi was in the picture, and they continued it now. While he had been invited a couple of times, he thought it was nice for the two of them to keep their own things going separately. “Do you mean the one a few blocks down?”

Kaito doesn’t fully pull away from the hug, but he does just enough so that only his arm stays over his shoulder, Shuichi leans closer into the touch. “Yeah, we figured that going back to your place would be easier if you were here anyways.” 

“Plus we felt bad,” Maki adds. “We prioritized ourselves over you tonight, sorry about that.” She looks away, pouting in embarrassment.

“No, it’s okay really.”

Maki frowns, “You don’t have to lie to us you know. I can tell.”

Shuichi hadn’t meant to show any signs that he’d been upset about it, he didn’t want to make them feel guilty, but apparently, he failed at hiding those emotions well enough. 

“Yeah dude, even I can tell that you aren’t feeling too good today.”

After being together for so long, its no wonder that both of them have managed to pick up on his mannerisms so well. Kaito is a very emotional person, so it isn’t too hard for him to pick up on how someone is feeling, and while Maki isn’t nearly as expressive, she is very perceptive. “Oh, sorry….”

“Nah man,” Kaito sighs, “Don’t worry about it, let’s just watch a movie or something yeah?”

“Oh, okay. That sounds good.”

Maki nods, walking over to the case of Blu-Ray discs next to the television set. She picks one up at random and smirks to herself, “How does ‘Night of the Living Dead’ sound?”

Kaito immediately tenses up beside him, “O-oh yeah that...sounds good.”

Exasperated, Maki looks up at him over her shoulder. “I was joking dumbass, stop trying to act tough.” Without another word, she places it back into the case, smiling softly to herself. Instead, she pulls out another one further down and, without letting either of them know what it is, she places it into the player and turns it on. Maki grabs the remote off of the table and plops herself down on the left side of the couch, next to the armrest.

Following her lead, and her example, the others follow behind her. Shuichi finds himself sitting in the middle of the two, a rather uncommon dynamic in this sort of situation. In most cases, it’s Kaito who sits in the middle of the two, taking advantage of their body warmth. The three of them get comfortable as the menu to ‘Clue’ appears on the television screen.

Shuichi blushes, this was obviously for his sake. The multiple endings always intrigued him and made it more interesting even after seeing it multiple times. Even though it was easy for him to solve the cases in the film, especially upon rewatch, the characters themselves made it interesting enough with their ridiculous lives and personalities. While his partners certainly didn’t have a problem with the film themselves, it was obvious that the mystery-solving aspect was more his thing than there’s. Regardless, he chooses to ignore the nagging in his head telling him that he is taking advantage of their kindness, and allows himself to enjoy as the movie begins. 

Silently, Kaito places his arm back in its spot over Shuichi’s shoulders, leaving him room to curl into his side. He sighs in pleasure as Kaito places a soft kiss on the top of his head. On his other side, Maki grabs a hold of his hand and leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She also places her ankle over his on the ground, linking the two of them together. She isn’t usually one to be overly affectionate, at least physically, years of being raised in a cold environment left her closed off. At the same time, there are moments where she seems more open to it, those same conditions likely leaving her touch starved to some degree. Regardless, she has been slowly opening up, especially to the two of them, and it makes Shuichi feel elated and proud of her beyond belief. 

Together like this, it’s hard for Shuichi to even remember why he had been so upset in the first place. Although he knows that they won’t be able to stay like this forever, he can appreciate it while it lasts. He appreciates everything they’ve done for him, even if its only something small like this. He loves them, and he knows they love him back. Even though it may differ from the love they feel for each other, he knows that they will never leave him behind alone. 

So the film continues on as he revels in this feeling of contentment, thinking that he truly is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched the entirety of the Clue movie, so I just based the description on what I've heard combined with what I have seen of the ending. I don't know if its entirely accurate, which I why I didn't focus too much on it in the end. Sorry if I ruined it.
> 
> Also, I figured I should add something here at the end to explain how their relationship is portrayed here because I might as well:
> 
> Kaito + Maki = Romantic 
> 
> Kaito + Shuichi = Queerplatonic/Alterous
> 
> Maki + Shuichi = Queerplatonic/Alterous
> 
> Shuichi being on the Aro spectrum here is based on my own experiences, basically, his relationship with the other two is more than just platonic, but is not wholly romantic either, and is in more of a grey area. If I were to describe his attraction more thoroughly, it would be that he experiences platonic, alterous (basically that grey area I mentioned earlier) and sensual attraction and is romance positive despite not feeling that style of attraction. The love he describes at the end is essentially a combination of all these different types.
> 
> In the case of this fic, Shuichi is perfectly comfortable with them expressing their relationship in any way around him, and respects that they have their own romantic side apart from him. I assure you that he gets his alone time with them as well don't worry. Obviously, at this point of their relationship, they have already communicated a bunch to figure out what they want from one another, so I hope that it was implied enough that they already know each other's boundaries.
> 
> If you wish to learn more about this topic, feel free to either do your own research or ask me directly. I've only been a part of the community for a little while now though, so I am not as well versed on certain definitions or topics compared to others.


End file.
